A computer network, often referred to simply as a network, is a group of interconnected computing devices that facilitates communication among users and allows users to share resources. Adapters, switches and routers may be used to interconnect network devices. Computing devices in the network that initiate communication with storage devices, also referred to as targets, are called initiators. When an initiator device joins a network, it goes through a registration process. Continuous efforts are being made to improve the registration process.